memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jecowa
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --OuroborosCobra talk 06:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Copyright violation Please do not copy content (including from the template and category namespace) from Wikipedia onto Memory Alpha. While Wikipedia is published under GFDL, Memory Alpha is published under CCL, and these two licenses are not compatible. That means material copied here from Wikipedia constitutes a copyright violation. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:33, 22 December 2007 (UTC) Image uploads If you are simply replacing existing images, as you did here, it would be best if you used the existing file name and uploading the new file over the old file. That way the image file information will contain the correct information, there won't be any hassels dealing with the images you just orphaned, like posting it for deletion and such. Thanks --Alan 20:46, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :So... completely ignoring this comment are you? Yes? It does look that way. -- sulfur 00:43, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :Right. So, stop orphaning images. As Alan said, if you're going to upload stuff here, it must follow our image use policy. Your images do not. You are also orphaning images that do. Respond here as to why you are taking this approach or else face a block until you do. -- sulfur 00:50, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry. I thought you meant in the future to do it that way. I'll try to fix it. Jecowa 01:16, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :You may also want to fix the licensing on the images now that you're updating them. Especially since they're no longer solely the work of Mike. Working on a wiki is more than just uploading the images and being done with it. You also have to ensure that the images match up with the licensing and citations. :) -- sulfur 01:37, 14 February 2009 (UTC)